Secret Wedding
by azhuichan
Summary: Perdebatan Sakura dengan seseorang di toko membawanya ke dalam ikatan takdir tak terduga. Mereka di jodohkan di usia yang masih muda. Setelah menikah, suaminya membuat semacam peraturan-peraturan untuk dirinya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, ia merasa benar-benar di acuhkan. Hal itu membuatnya kesal, dan Sakura benar-benar membutuhkan suasana baru untuk menghibur dirinya yang kesepian.


**Hay... minnaa, saya Azhuichan kembali lagi membawa fic baru****. Mohon bagi para senpai yang sudah berpengalaman di dunia fanfiction, tolong sarannya ya ^_^ . Saya terima apapun kritik, saran, maupun Flame kalian. Arigato minna...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Secret Wedding ****© Azhuichan**

**Warning : typo, gaje, OOC, EYD berantakan, alur seenak jidat**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : Sasuke x Sakura**

**Enjoy...! ****^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ini buku ku...!", teriak gadis bersurai merah muda

"tapi aku dulu yang mengambilnya nona", jawab pemuda raven

"tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan buku ini Tuan...!", geram gadis itu tak mau kalah

"jangan memanggilku Tuan..! aku bukan Tuanmu.. cepat berikan buku ini nona _**Pink**_", kata pemuda itu

Saat ini sedang terjadi kegiatan tarik-menarik buku antara manusia berbeda _gender_ ini di salah satu toko buku di kota Konoha. '_Red Book'_ nama toko buku itu. Meskipun toko ini termasuk toko buku terbesar di Konaha yang menjual berbagai macam buku dan peralatan alat tulis paling komplit di kota tersebut, tapi yang namanya buku _limited edition_- tetap aja jumlah bukunya terbatas. Apalagi novel karya-karya penulis terkenal yang menceritakan berbagai macam kisah dan berbagai macam bentuk genre unik yang bisa membuat para readers mendapatkan '_feel'_ ketika membacanya. (tak seperti author yang bikin cerita abal ini). Pasti akan langsung habis di serbu para pecinta buku. Misalnya bergenre _Romance, _pasti banyak kalangan anak muda yang ingin membaca novel/cerita tersebut. Maklum kan anak remaja emosinya masih _labil_, apalagi bagi pasangan muda-mudi yang sedang kasmaran-kasmarannya menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Perasaan berbunga-bunga, bahagia, senang, ceria, sedih, semua emosi bercampur menjadi satu. Seakan dunia hanya tertuju padanya. Seakan dunia hanya milik kaum remaja yang merajut cinta. Hati bersorak-sorai mengatakan, '_Oh, indahnya Cinta'_

Laki-laki itu kini menatap tajam _emerald_ gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Oh, ayolah! Ia dari tadi hanya membuang-buang waktunya bersama gadis pink itu. Andai aja gadis itu tak egois seperti dirinya, kemudian dengan berbaik hati memberikan buku yang ada di genggaman mereka ini. Lalu berkata, '_silahkan Anda ambil buku ini duluan Tuan_' atau apalah. Pasti ia akan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada gadis itu yang pasti sangat di inginkan dan dilihat bagi kaum _hawa_ seumurannya. Dan yang pasti, ia tak kan berada di sini lama dan berdebat dengannya. '_Kenapa sich gadis itu tak mau mengalah_?', pikirnya

_Persetan_ dengan kata '_mengalah_'! Kenapa harus ada juga aturan tak kasat mata '_Laki-laki harus mengalah sama perempuan_'. Masa bodo' dengan aturan itu! Dan kalau dilihat baik-baik, gadis itu tak lemah lembut seperti gadis kebanyakan. Yah, walau ia akui bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini cukup cantik dan menarik. Tetapi sekarang hanya ada satu hal yang ada di benak pemuda itu. Ia harus segera mendapatkan buku itu entah apapun caranya... **HARUS.**..! Lalu segera pergi dari tempat itu menuju rumahnya dan merebahkan diri di atas kasur _King size_ miliknya. Biarkanlah gadis itu meraung-raung sejadi-jadinya, ia tak peduli... **TAK PEDULI**...!

"kau cukup kaya hanya karna buku ini Tuan... Sebaiknya Anda segera pergi mencari toko buku di tempat lain sebelum kehabisan buku ini lagi...", kata gadis itu sedikit manja dengan suara yang di buat-buat dan sukses membuyarkan lamunannya

"Hn... Terserah... Jidat lebar", kata pemuda itu kemudian menjentikkan jarinya di kening gadis itu

"Aw_... ittai_.. sakit..", gumamnya

_**Greb**_

Buku itu lepas dari gengamannya. Dan dengan cepat ia mengambil buku itu, kemudian menuju kasir lalu membayarnya. Kemudian pemuda itu menengok gadis yang masih berdiri di rak buku itu sambil memegang jidatnya yang saat ini memerah.

"Oi... terima kasih bukunya... Jya ne..", seru pemuda itu sambil tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan kanannya. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toko tersebut.

"Dasar rambut pantat ayam siallaaaannn...!", teriak frustasi gadis itu.

_**Drtt... drt.. drt...**_

Bunyi suara handphone mengalihkan konsentrasi menyetir pemuda itu. Lalu di tatapnya sebentar layar handphone-nya. Kemudian diangkatnya telephone tersebut.

'Sasuke, cepat pulang sekarang..!'

"ada apa nii-chan?"

'kakek Madara pulang dari Amerika, ada sesuatu hal penting yang ingin di ucapkannya!'

"Hn.. aku segera kesana"

Setelah itu di tutup kembali _telephone_nya. Kemudian di letakkannya di tempat tadi. Di pandanginya sejenak buku yang ada di sampingnya itu yang menjadi sumber masalahnya dari tadi. Betapa ia harus di repotkan gara-gara buku itu dan juga er-gadis pink itu. Sebenarnya ia mendengar teriakan frustasi gadis itu dari luar toko, tetapi ia memilih mengabaikannya. Mengingat hal itu membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil yang di kemudinya kini tlah sampai di pekarangan rumahnya. Yang jelas, rumah itu sangat besar dan luas. Seperti tipikal rumah orang kaya kebanyakan. Kemudian ia turun dari mobil kesanyangannya itu. Lalu berjalan masuk ke rumah.

Saat kakinya sudah menginjak di ruang tengah. Terlihat semua keluarganya sudah berkumpul. Di pandanginya sejenak ayah-Fugaku yang saat ini duduk di sofa pinggir sambil memijit pelan kepalanya. Ibu-Mikoto yang sedang duduk di sebelah ayahnya dan tangannya saat ini berada di pundak ayahnya. Kakak-Itachi yang sedang duduk di depan ayah ibunya tanpa melakukan pergerakan apapun. Dan yang terakhir di lihat adalah Lelaki tua yang ia yakini adalah kakeknya-Madara yang saat ini sedang duduk di tengah dan memasang wajah serius. Kemudian di hampirinya keluarganya itu. Lalu di dudukkan pantatnya di sofa sebelah Itachi.

"Hn.."

Tak lama kemudian semua keluarganya menoleh kearahnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"ya kakek?"

"apa kau benar-benar cucuku?"

"tentu saja kakek", Sasuke heran mendengarkan perkataan ambigu kakeknya

"maukah kau menuruti permintaan kakekmu ini?"

"apapun itu kakek..", kata Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang

"aku pegang kata-katamu itu", jawab Madara menatap lurus onix cucu kesayangannya itu

"..."

"aku ingin kau menikah besok lusa dengan seorang gadis yang aku pilihkan!"

"Hn.. menikah. **Hah**? Menikah? Apa-apaan ini?", kata Sasuke meninggikan volume suaranya

"jaga bicaramu Sasuke..!", tegur Fugaku pada Sasuke

Sasuke langsung diam. Di pikirannya kini tumbuh berbagai macam spekulasi menghinggapinya. Ya sudahlah, biar kakeknya yang mengatur ini semua. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan karna ia sangat menyayangi kakeknya itu. Lagi pula ia juga sudah berjanji akan menuruti semua keinginan kakeknya itu. Ia kini menghela nafas.

"dengan siapa?", tanya Sasuke

"dengan cucu sahabatku. Dia seumuran denganmu", jawab Madara

"bagaimana dengan sekolahku?", tanya lagi Sasuke

"aku sudah meminta ijin kepada pihak sekolah khusus untukmu dan _calon istri_mu. Dan sekolah menyanggupinya", jawab Madara mantab tak ada keraguan sedikitpun

"Hn.. baiklah kek, aku akan menikah dengannya", balas Sasuke lemah

Akhirnya semua keluarga itu kini bisa benafas lega mendengarkan keputusan yang di ambil Sasuke. Karna mereka dari tadi tegang mendengar percakapan antara kakek dan cucu itu.

8(-_-)8

Saat ini gadis pink ini sedang menggerutu tak jelas dengan apa kejadian yang di laluinya hari ini. Ia sangat kesal karna tak mendapatkan buku yang di incarnya sejak bulan lalu. Apalagi harus meladeni perdebatannya dengan seorang pemuda berambut norak itu. Huh, benar-benar membuang waktunya.

Tak terasa kini kakinya sudah membawanya berjalan sampai di depan rumah bibinya. Ya, di rumah bibinya-Rin kini ia tinggal. Sebulan yang lalu orang tuanya meninggal karna kecelakaan. Jadi sekarang ia tinggal di rumah bibinya. Bibinya sekarang berstatus Janda dan memiliki 1 anak bernama Hiraki yang baru berusia 7 tahun. Semua biaya keperluannya sehari-hari dan sekolahnya di tanggung oleh bibinya. Sebenarnya ia tak tega melihat bibinya harus membanting tulang demi dirinya. Kehidupannya aja pas-pasan. Sakura ingin bekerja tetapi di larang bibinya. Kata bibinya, dari pada ia bekerja lebih baik ia mengurus rumah dan Hiraki.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya menatap mobil sedan hitam terparkir manis di pekarangan rumah bibinya. Kemudian ia masuk kedalam rumah itu.

"Ah... itu dia orangnya... Sakura kemarilah...!", perintah Rin

"uem.. baik bi", lalu Sakura menghampirinya, kemudian duduk di sebelah Rin

"perkenalkan saya Jiraiya pengacara Madara Uchiha-_sama_ dari perusahaan _Uchiha corp_. Saya kesini untuk menyampaikan pesan beliau", kata Jiraiya sambil menjabat tangan Sakura

"Hmm.. lantas apa yang membuat Anda repot-repot kemari tuan?", tanya Sakura penasaran

"saya di perintahkan beliau untuk menyampaikan pesan kepada nona tentang pernikahan nona dengan tuan muda yang akan di adakan besok lusa", kata jiraiya sambil tersenyum

"pernikahan? Siapa yang akan menikah bi'?", tanya Sakura kepada bibinya

"tentu saja kau dan cucunya, Sakura!", jawab Rin

"APA...?!"

"kakekmu sudah menjodohkanmu sebelum meninggal dengan cucu sahabat karibnya. Harusnya kau bersyukur bisa mendapatkan calon suami yang kaya!"

"tapp.. tappi bi'?"

"apa kau akan selamanya mau menumpang di rumahku dan merepotkanku terus Sakura?"

"tentu saja tidak..! tapi aku kan masih kelas 3 SMA", sanggah Sakura

"tak perlu kawatir nona, Madara-sama sudah mengatur semuanya. Setelah nona menikah dengan tuan muda. Nona akan langsung pindah rumah yang sudah di siapkan Madara-sama. Dan juga nona akan pindah sekolah di sekolah KIHS tempat tuan muda menuntut ilmu. Tentu saja Madara-sama sudah mendapat ijin dari kepala sekolah", jelas Jiraiya pada Sakura

"kau tak perlu kawatir Sakura. Apa kau ingin mengecewakan kakekmu? Aku sangat mendukungmu Sakura. pasti ayah ibumu juga mendukungmu dari sana", kata Rin

"uem... baiklah.. saya setuju", kata Sakura pasrah

**(+_+)**

_**Di hari pernikahan...**_

"duh.. mana ada orang yang akan menikah tetapi tidak mengetahui siapa calon suaminya?", gusar Sakura

Saat ini Sakura sudah siap dengan baju pengantin putih panjangnya. Ia terlihat benar-benar sangat cantik. Siapapun yang melihatnya, pasti akan terpesona. Pesta pernikahannya di adakan di Altar. Tak banyak tamu undangan yang di undang, hanya beberapa kerabat dan rekan kerja dari pihak calon suaminya. Pernikahan ini memang tak terlalu meriah. Kata Jiraiya, _calon suami_nya itu tak ingin ada banyak orang yang mengetahuinya sampai mereka cukup umur.

Cukup umur apaan? Itu pasti hanya akal-akalannya saja. Yang namanya sudah terikat suatu perjanjian di hadapan Tuhan. Mau di bawa kemanapun, tetap aja statusnya sudah 'menikah', mana mungkin bisa kembali lagi menjadi 'lajang'. Huh...?

Sakura kesal dengan situasi seperti ini. Siapa juga yang ingin menikah di usia muda? Lebih tepatnya lagi, siapa juga yang ingin menikah dengan orang gak jelas asal usulnya dari mana? Bagaimana jika calon suaminya nanti berwajah jelek dan ingusan? Iyyuuh... gak banget :'(

Ia ingin kabur dari tempat ini. Tetapi bayangan wajah kakek, ayah, dan ibunya terus menghantuinya. Memaksa untuk melaksanakan pernikahan ini dan hidup bahagia bersama suaminya kelak seperti harapan mereka. Lagi pula ia juga takut di kutuk kakeknya jika kabur di hari pernikahannya ini.

"Sakura, ayo cepat. Semuanya sudah menunggu", kata Rin

"baik bibi", jawab Sakura

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya beranjak dari ruangan tersebut. Kemudian berjalan menuju Altar. Dilihatnya Jiraiya sudah siap di situ untuk menggiring Sakura. Lalu Jiraiya menuntun Sakura menuju pendeta dan calon suaminya di sana. Sakura menatap wajah calon suaminya. Entah kenapa wajahnya terasa begitu familiar.

"Hah? (pemuda pantat ayam)?", sontak Sakura berhenti melangkahkan kakinya

"Ada apa nona?', tanya Jiraiya kawatir

"tak apa-apa Jiraiya-san. Lanjutkan..!", perintah Sakura

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pendeta. Kini Sakura dan Sasuke berdiri bersebelahan. Mereka saat ini sedang tegang, karna sebentar lagi mereka akan mengucapkan janji di hadapan Tuhan. Sakura sempat menyadari tatapan tajam yang di berikan calon suaminya.

"Sasuke Uchiha, apa kau bersedia menerima Sakura Haruno sebagai istrimu, menerimanya dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, senang maupun susah, suka maupun duka, dan mencintainya seumur hidupmu?", kata Pendeta

"Saya Sasuke Uchiha bersedia menerima Sakura Haruno sebagai istriku, menerimanya dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, senang maupun susah, suka maupun duka, dan mencintainya seumur hidup", kata Sasuke mantap

"dan kau Sakura Haruno, apa kau bersedia menerima Sasuke Uchiha sebagai suamimu, menerimanya dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, senang maupun susah, suka maupun duka, dan mencintainya seumur hidupmu?", kata pendeta lagi

"Saya Sakura Haruno bersedia menerima Sasuke Uchiha sebagai suamiku, menerimanya dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, senang maupun susah, suka maupun duka, dan mencintainya seumur hidup", kata Sakura sedikit lemah

"baiklah, sekarang kalian sah menjadi suami istri. Sasuke Uchiha di persilahkan mencium Haruno Sakura sebagai penguat janji kalian", Kata pendeta

Kedua bola mata Sakura terbelalak. Kenapa sih harus ada acara ciuman segala? Mana mau dia di cium ayam yang sudah membuatnya dongkol beberapa hari lalu. Tapi tak ingin melakukan hal memalukan. Ia turuti saja apa kata pendeta. Dasar ayam mencuri kesempatan di tiap kesempatan, Huh... (T_T)

Kini Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sakura. Tetapi sebelum itu, di liatnya baik-baik wajah Sakura. Entah kenapa melihat bibir Sakura yang terlihat er-aneh menurutnya. Sakura sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. 'Apa dia sariawan?', pikir Sasuke. Entah kenapa melihat hal itu membuat Sasuke tidak tahan ingin segera menguncir bibir Sakura dengan karet gelang mungkin?

Kemudian di lihatnya mata Sakura yang terpejam sangat erat. Sasuke tak habis pikir, sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis ini? Kenapa mukanya jadi aneh begini? Cuma ciuman aja norak sekali tingkahnya? Dasar kampungan...! bisa-bisanya ia mempunyai istri yang seperti ini? Impiannya yang memiliki istri cantik dan bohay bak bintang Holywood hancur sudah. **#Plakk**...

Kemudian didekatkan wajahnya lagi ke arah Sakura. Di kecupnya singkat jidat lebarnya. Tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara riuh dari tamu undangan. Saat mendengar suara tepuk tangan, Sakura baru membuka matanya. 'kapan si ayam ini menciumku? Ug tak terasa ya?', pikir Sakura

"Dasar norak...!", kata Sasuke sambil menyeriangi tipis menatap rendah Sakura. Tentu saja Sakura balas mendelik tajam ke arah Sasuke.

Setelah itu mereka berbincang-bincang dengan para tamu. Tak lama kemudian acara selesai. Kemudian mereka menuju hotel yang telah di hadiahkan oleh Madara kepada cucunya itu yang baru menikah.

Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di hotel. Sakura benar-benar sudah tidak sabar ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar capek, tetapi kegiatannya terusik oleh mahkluk _ayam_ yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya ini. Sakura tak habis fikir, sebenarnya apa sih maunya kakek ayam ini? Kenapa juga ia harus di kurung satu kamar seharian bersamanya? Ia takut sesuatu terjadi padanya. Kemudian Sakura menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran kotornya.

"dasar norak...!"

"apa kau bilang _ayam_?"

"tau begini.. aku menolak menikah denganmu _jidat_..!"

"kau pikir aku juga sudi menikah denganmu. Huh?"

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Hening, tak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Ini benar-benar membuat Sakura frustasi. Ia tak suka dengan keadaan canggung seperti ini.

"Sasuke, bisakah lain kali kau meminjamkanku buku itu?"

"Hn.."

"maksudnya?"

"tidak... aku tak kan meminjamkan barang yang sudah ku miliki kepada orang lain..! meskipun kau sekarang sudah resmi menjadi istriku!"

Perepatan sudut siku hinggap di kening Sakura,"pelit sekali kau...!", kemudian Sakura memunggungi Sasuke

"hey jidat..!", panggil Sasuke

"..."

"apa kau tuli?"

"..."

"semoga kau benera—"

"panggil nama ku yang benar", sahut Sakura cepat

"Sakura, aku ingin membuat peraturan...!", kata Sasuke

"peraturan?", jawab Sakura penasaran

"Hn..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

.

.

.

Gimana reader? Jelekkah cerita baru ku ini? Maaf jika ada banyak typo.. saya butuh saran dan pendapat kalian tentang fic baru ku ini...

Saya harap kalian suka dengan cerita ini... tetapi tetap jangan bosen dengan fic saya yang 'Love is Hurt' ya reader... :D

Please, gimmie review... (^_^)/ terima kasih...


End file.
